gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Grappler
The 'Grappler'http://www.necaonline.com/article/detail/259 Drone, was the Locust shock trooper who are used in boarding actions during the Assault on Landown and the Siege of Jacinto. They are just like normal Drones with the exception that they have on a unique helmet and grappling hook. This helmet may be used to help the Grappler adjust to the rapid change of light from their home in the Hollow to the surface, as they are only seen whenever they come out of openings. History Assault on Landown Grapplers were first seen during Operation: Hollow Storm, where they attacked the Assault Derrick convoys on the main route to south Landown. Several grapplers where able to board and hijack several Derricks including Rig G53. A team of Grapplers tried to board Rig 314, but Delta-One was able to repulse them off the Rig.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: The Big Push Siege of Jacinto One day after the failed attack on the Inner Hollows,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 3 Grapplers assaulted the city of Jacinto, from both the giant sinkhole and the coastal sections of the city. Attacking the South platform, they destroyed several King Ravens and killed many Gears, until KR Three-Six and Delta-One recaptured the platforms.Gears of War 2; Act 5: Aftermath: Desperate Stand An unknown amount of Grapplers were killed when Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago counterattacked the Locust forces on the rooftops of Jacinto City,Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Tenuous Footing and were able to sink the city and flood the Inner Hollows.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Closure Military tactics They can quickly scale vertical surfaces with their grappling hooks as humanity attempts to stay out of the reach of the Locust Horde. Even heavily fortified positions such as the deck of the Assault Derrick or the roof of multistory buildings are not enough to stop their onslaught. Grapplers attack in small strike teams, coordinating their ascents to reach their destination at the same time, effectively ambushing them from all sides.Grappler Locust Drone (Action Figure) Series Three Bio Behind the Scenes Gameplay Appearances The Grappler Drone is mainly fought in Act One, Chapter Four of Gears 2, where they climb the Derrick wielding the Hammerburst II, Gnasher Shotgun or Lancer. They are rarely encountered later on, only appearing as shock troops scaling cliffs or walls. They can be killed instantly if the hook is destroyed before they mount their target. Fighting a Grappler Fighting one is just like fighting a Drone, meaning that they are very easy to kill and are not a very high priority target. One round from the Longshot will kill if it were a headshot, two if shot in the body. Of course, the Chainsaw Bayonet is an instant kill weapon. On the Derrick, a Shotgun is advisable to kill it before it can do any damage, but most weapons will make quick work of it. Some of the Grapplers will have Lancers, so do not let your guard down, and always check behind you. Behind the Scenes *Based on the picture above, which is a pre-release screenshot from Gears of War 2, the Grappler was going to be a usable multiplayer character but is not available in the retail version because Grapplers don't wield Boomshot Grenade Launchers in campaign, and the screenshot is taken from the multiplayer map River. *The Grappler has been released as a figure, in Series Three of the NECA range. *The Grappler has also featured in the Locust Hive Figure Set. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Gears of War 2